JW's SelfInsert Fictions: Book Of Paradise
by JustWriter2
Summary: With permission, I have beamed myself inside TenshiBattosai's fiction, Book of Paradise. I follow Naruto and several others around on election day in Konoha's event, BeHokage4aDay! Unfortunately I become injured near the end because of Lee's enthusiasm.


**Prologue:** JustWriter opens the review reply from Tenshi-Battosai. JustWriter reads the review reply from Tenshi-Battosai. Then she resists the urge to yell out, "Yes!" knowing her parents are in the other room thinking that she is doing her homework. Instead she settles for pumping her fists into the air and trembling with excitement. Then she remembers what she had in mind for the story she requested to post with tons of credit to Tenshi-Battosai and begins to copy, paste, type, delete, etc.

**A/N:** Okay people, this is basically an, 'I have permission to use this,' story by me. It will be mostly Tenshi-Battosai's words from his/her ficlet, "Book Of Paradise." ( I just added me trying to help, but not that much anyway. Now you people will see how my imagination works when I read a story.

**_JustWriter's Ficlet S-Inserts:_ Book Of Paradise**

by: _JustWriter_

Many Posters are posted around Konoha that list the following information:

_Konoha's 6th Annual Konohagakure Election!_

_Vote for your favored politician here! Polling takes place next week outside of the Ichiraku Ramen!  
_

_The politicians from last year have joined up in partners for benefit!_

_Running for Election This Year Are:_

_Orochimaru and Kabuto (Communist Party)  
Sasuke and Neji (Prodigy Party)  
Lee and Gai-sensei (Youth Party)  
Naruto and his Ramen (Konoha Specialist Party)  
Ino and Sakura (Rooting Party)_

_Don't miss the voting date! Hope to see you there!_

Basically this whole thing was about letting whoever won become Hokage for a day.

I was really wary of what might happen if the Communist Party won, which was very unlikely, unless they cheated. They'd probably try to take over Konoha again.

I was really worried about Sasuke and Neji winning as well. I mean, who would want a Hokage who thinks everything is hopeless or even one who thinks too much of revenge?

The worst-case scenario if Lee and Gai won would be them forcing everyone to wear those new pink spandex outfits and embrace youthfulness by helping everyone you see.

I don't think anything bad would happen if Sakura and Ino won though. Would they send all of the kunoichi that liked Sasuke on life and death missions? Nah, I'm just being paranoid.

**

* * *

Debate Night, 7pm, Hokage Tower…**

"…And my partner, ramen, has decided that he wants to have more selection in the Ichiraku!" Naruto slammed his fist down on his podium, emphasizing the last bit of what he said.

A hot, steaming cup of instant ramen settled beside his hand did a little jump when his hand made impact.

"Well…Naruto, not everybody particularly ENJOYS ramen!" Ino nearly interrupted him, giving the blonde a pointed look.

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed whole-heartedly.

It was an hour into the debate already, and not much had happened. The paired up debates had taken a long time for each of their opinions to be argued with…

I groaned. 'He's getting nowhere talking on and on about ramen. Ugh, I guess I have to help him before he loses his chance of becoming Hokage for real.'

I expertly weave through the growing crowd and emerge standing right next to Naruto, smiling and showing my silvery braces to the crowd. "Hey everybody!" I shout confidently. "How's everybody doing?" Murmurs of, "Fine," and, "Good," break out from the crowd. "You all know my friend Naruto right?" I ask. Murmurs of, "Yeah," "Mmm hmm," and other terms too numerous to mention spark from the crowd. "Great!" I say with much enthusiasm. "Then you all know how much he cares for this village. Now when I say village, I don't just mean the buildings. I mean everyone who is a part of it. He cares for everyone here like they're a part of his family; and you all know he'll do anything to protect you all. He'll never give up a fight, even when it seems hopeless; and whenever it's important, he'll pull through. So please vote for him and the Ramen to become Hokage for a day!" The crowd clapped and I bent about two feet down and gave Naruto a hug. "Naruto-sama, if you win can I be your assistant for that day?" I asked him smiling. "Definitely!" he answered with a grin.

Due to the odd number of parties this year, one hadn't said anything yet… And would, undoubtedly, get the last remark of the night.

Sasuke and Neji already went – they put up a good argument. Saying this, many citizens believed that they already won against the Communist Party.

Of course, Orochimaru's party was easily angered by this comment, but because of the amount of people watching, restrained himself to keep his reputation healthy and going.

**

* * *

Tsunade and Shizune's POV… (Flashback)**

"_How the hell did Orochimaru get involved in this?" Tsunade gritted out between clenched teeth._

"_Ano…" Shizune thought this over, "Well, you never mentioned that only Konoha citizens could enter for this chance…and I guess as long as there's lots of ANBU around him, we'll be fine…"_

"_Yes…" Tsunade sighed, resting her head on her desk, "But you can't necessarily trust him…"_

"_True…"_

"_But, I suppose there's nothing we can do about it now. It's out of our hands" Tsunade was tired, and stressed._

**End POV…**

**

* * *

The Next Day…**

'I'm getting hungry…' Naruto thought absently, while mindlessly blocking out the comments that Sakura and Ino were shooting at him.

Absently, Naruto felt around for something to grasp onto on his podium out of boredom. Surprisingly, it clasped around his warm ramen cup and out of instinct and reflex, he picked it up, along with a pair of chopsticks that sat beside his pencil.

"Itadakimasu!" He whispered enthusiastically, "Boy, am I hungry…"

"And the conclusion of our argument, is that you should vote for the Prodigy Party!" Ino grinned along with Sakura, "We're rooting for you!"

They hooted and cheered towards Sasuke and Neji, who didn't seem to notice. Nonetheless, they kept on cheering until it settled down a bit.

"Naruto…WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sakura grounded out between her teeth, watching him ruin his whole reputation, "You can't just EAT your partner!"

The blonde was eagerly, nearly inhaling all the ramen. His partner was now no more…

"That was good! –What?" He frowned when he saw everybody, including the crowd staring at him peculiarly.

"Moron" Sasuke mumbled under his breath. Neji glanced at his partner and nodded. A little ways away, Kabuto and Orochimaru were furiously whispering.

"Why are we doing this again?" Kabuto questioned.

"Because this is a chance at more power!"

"But it's only for a day…"

"That'll give us a chance to take over Konoha!" Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama…"

'I knew they were planning something!' I thought furiously. 'Maybe I should report this to Hokage-sama…but, they haven't done anything wrong…yet. Besides, if I tell Hokage-sama now, she'll disqualify him with only paranoia to back her up and people might question her judgement. Not that I blame her… If anything suspicious happens, then I'll report them to Hokage-sama, but not before. But I better be careful. I don't want to end up like the 3rd Chunin examiner for finding out too much.'

"ALRIGHT, alright!" Shikamaru called out, "Geeze, this is soo troublesome," he muttered under his breath, but continued anyway, "Your time's over, it's time for the Youth Party to express their beliefs now!"

"VOTE FOR SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura shouted out before leaving with Ino off the podiums.

Naruto contently walked off, empty ramen cup in hand, "That was soo good…"

I chuckle. Why? It wasn't _that_ surprising that Naruto had eaten the ramen. I happen to love ramen. My parents think it's bad for me. I'm just glad Choji doesn't like to eat ramen on a normal basis; otherwise I'd have to deal with him grabbing _my _ramen and saying that I'm _not allowed to eat the last noodle_. When he'd done that to my barbecue I'd demanded that he pay for it. His sensei made him. Anyway, he said he didn't eat ramen often because it would give him a lot of water weight, and Ino didn't like fat guys. When he'd said this I'd laughed so hard. But I did sympathize about his eating problem. Sometimes even I had trouble controlling my eating habits. Even so, he's like a brother to me. Big guys are always so gentle. Okay, back to the debate.

"Around this time is to show off our YOUTH!" Lee beamed, raising a fist to add to his statement.

Gai-sensei continued on for him, "We promote hard work! Bloodline geniuses aren't everything! And… it's the SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!"

A couple people hooted on the sidelines, but the rest just listened to the two's speech.

"Go outside and play, train hard, and you will be a genius! Even if you aren't a bloodline clan member!" Lee cheered, slamming his fists on the podium and making it shake. 'You'd think that podium would have broken by now… It's taken lots of beatings from the debaters already, and that snake Orochimaru wrapped around it for decoration was no exception.'

At one point, the crowd could've sworn they heard a crack somewhere in there. 'Yep, that podium will break within it's next two beatings,' I concluded mentally.

"…And that's all…" Gai-sensei turned to Shikamaru bluntly.

…The crowd went deathly silent.

That. Was all…?

Yawning, Lee walked off the 'stage', exiting with Gai-sensei.

They were starting to act like Shikamaru, which was very disturbing…

_Okay…_

Maybe they were still…_normal._ Are they, tired?

Clear shouts were heard in the backstage. Okay, maybe not…

**

* * *

Backstage…**

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee! You did a wonderful job!"

"You too, Gai-sensei!"

They, once again, for most likely, the millionth time, embraced under their fake and phony sunset.

**

* * *

Back on Stage…**

"Alright then…" Shikamaru commented after a boatload of silence, "That was…inspiring…okay, this is the end of the debate! Don't forget to get your votes in tomorrow morning."

Around this time I couldn't help but notice Hatake-san (A.K.A. Kakashi) with a really pretty dark-haired girl who looked to be a couple of years older than I. Word was that Hatake-san had been seen following her around and being late for that reason only nowadays. I smiled. If this was how he was turning out, then she must be really good for him.

**

* * *

Morning, Voting Day…**

The next day I woke up, showered, got dressed, and left so I could go and vote. On my way, I found that posters were everywhere advertising the parties and what they stood for. Annoyingly, I'd found three posters taped to my window. There was so much tape, including masking tape, all over it, with only a little light shining through the tiniest of holes. Whoever had used the masking tape was in for it. They were going to buy me a new window. Maybe after it was removed, I'd donate it to some museum.

Of course, the best politicians posted their advertisements in the busiest places… So, I saw people tearing the posters off and pasting another party on top of another, all battling for a place on the walls and ripping the competitors. Strange tactic, but it works.

Sasuke and Neji, the Prodigy Party, had placed some type of barrier scroll over theirs, which…left them untouched, much to their relief.

And to be sort of expected, there were arrows pointing to their posters, marked the Rooting Party, 'Vote for them!' When I'd seen that I'd laughed, knowing Sakura and Ino had done a fine job of advertising, for _another_ team.

When I went to Ichiraku ramen, I found the Konoha Specialist Party banners, balloons, and posters in all places imaginable.

Naruto had taken over the ramen district, to no surprise.

Orochimaru's were found near the Hokage Tower, and Lee's could bee seen around most of the training grounds.

There was a small stain in the corner of one where Akamaru had 'accidentally' sprayed on while training his 'Dynamic Markings' technique. It still stunk.

And…of course, Sakura and Ino's could be seen wherever you could find Sasuke and Neji's.

I wondered who was really going to win.

I took my time heading to the Hokage Tower, where the voting was taking place. At the doors, people were greeted by balloons and more posters. Naruto was hosting free ramen on the other side of the room and I decided to go over and have some before voting. I gave a silvery grin to Naruto and asked if I could have a bowl or two. "Sure. Who're you voting for?"

I give him a mischievous grin and after finishing the noodles in my mouth and say, "Now, now Naruto. You know I can't tell you that," I said in a teasing manner.

He laughed and then said, "No really, who're you voting for?"

"Duh," I said, "you." A silvery grin appeared on my face. When I was done with my ramen and I'd talked to Hinata and Kiba, I went over and received a voting pamphlet and a pen so that I could cast my vote.

I sat down and studied the pamphlet carefully, making sure there were no, conditions that didn't apply to me. Then, a few scribbles later, I was on my way over to thee voting box that was chakra-sealed. I stared at it for a minute, actually wondering what chakra felt like. I slipped my voting sheet in very slowly. When I touched it, it felt like a stuffy, gaseous substance. 'Strange.'

I spent the rest of the day there with Naruto, actually falling asleep, sitting in a chair and leaning on an empty spot on the ramen table. Naruto didn't notice, I don't think.

**

* * *

Later on that Night…**

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune reported at the front desk, the village waiting behind her to see the results.

"What?" Tsunade waved her free hand around to signal her to continue, even though she was currently counting the votes.

"Orochimaru and Kabuto are nowhere to be found…" The apprentice bit her lip in relief.

"That's a good thing then"

The two both brightened up.

"Alright…" The Hokage let out a sigh of exhaustion. She faced the crowd, who were whispering to each other about the whole ordeal.

Standing up, Tsunade answered to the village, "Alright! Here are the rules to whoever wins!

Listen up! If an emergency comes up, then I'll immediately take over, not to worry anybody. You'll have the title of Hokage for a day, and only a day. That is tomorrow. There are to be no major changes to the village unless it's beneficial, and…you'll have to do the paperwork" she ended smugly.

Shizune muttered under her breath, "I should've seen that coming"

I chuckled. 'Typical Hokage-sama.'

"The winner is…" The Hokage took a last look at the voting box and then turned back to the awaiting crowd of villagers, "Naruto!"

There were some cheers, some groans and the crowd burst into a twisted applause and murmuring. I jumped up squealing with joy. "Alright Naruto! You won!"

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, "YES! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE-TEME!"

"Naruto! What did I tell you about using profanity in front of me?!" I chided. Neji and Sasuke just scowled, while Sakura, Ino, Lee, and Gai drooped in disappointment.

"Nice try though guys, congratulations Naruto," I overheard Hatake-san's girl say.

"Yes, I agree," Hatake-san said, having come up from behind her. Wherever she went, it seemed that the copy-nin was also there.

"I think he deserved the title though. He always wanted to be a Hokage and strived for it, ne? So this would be just like a small experience for him. I think he's really getting hyped up about it" she said laughing. Sasuke and Sakura nodded in understanding.

"I guess" Sakura sighed, "But he can be such an idiot sometimes. It makes me wonder, if he ever becomes Hokage, how is this village going to hold up with such a ramen-loving freak?"

Most of the people burst out laughing at this point of view.

"Yeah, I'd think so too"

"I have to leave the day after I get to see Naruto be Hokage…" Kagome sighed regretfully, "I'd love to stay longer, but some of my friends are waiting back home."

'She's leaving? But I haven't even met her yet,' I whined in my head.

"You could at least try to enjoy the time left you have here then, right?" Ino offered.

"I guess you're right"

"Enjoy your YOUTH!" Lee cut in, grinning.

"Yes Lee, yes!" Ino backed away from him, responding wryly. 'Man, you'd almost think that they're gay… No, Lee likes Sakura so that's not the case. Are they hetero? Maybe; or they just, have a father-son relationship? Oh well, tomorrow would be a very…_eventful_…day.

**

* * *

The Next Day…in Hokage-sama's Office:**

"Yes! Miso ramen again for lunch today!" Naruto grinned, propping his feet up on Tsunade's desk while spinning the chair around a bit.

"Be careful with that chair" Tsunade pointed out, sighing and rolling her eyes, "An hour or two ago, you nearly broke it!"

"Well it wasn't my fault!" Naruto whined, protesting, "It not like the chair just happened to be there when I decided to throw something at Kiba and Akamaru!"

"-Forget it! I'm going to eat lunch! And this place better not be destroyed when I come back, or else!" The door slammed shut, rattling the frame, followed by her loud footsteps, and then finally, silence.

Naruto slouched back into the chair and let out a heavy sigh. He never knew being Hokage could be so…_boring…_

Picking up his pen with much fake enthusiasm, Naruto eyed the stack of paperwork with much greater distaste, 'I've got to learn if I want to be Hokage though…'

He licked his chapped lips and leaned over, reading the first line of the top sheet.

And he read it again.

And again.

And…again…?

It went through one ear and out the other. He absolutely did not process anything at all on the paragraph. Anything.

The blonde did not want to be deterred by a simple sentence though. Letting out a weak grin, his eyes ran down the page for something that made sense to his mind.

…_this act of behavior was despicable, but I'm trying to be rational. But I think this person's act was egregious and must be presented in a fashionable matter in front of…_Okay. Skip that. Next page…

Naruto hastily grabbed this set of paperwork and stuffed it under Tsunade's desk; hopefully, in a place where she would never find it.

"Naruto! Don't do that!" I yelled, glaring at him with a, 'I'm going to do something evil to you if you don't comply,' look.

"Then what am I supposed to do? I don't get it!"

I sigh exasperatedly. "Here," I held out my hands. "How about I read them and translate for you. Then we can come up with a solution together and you sign them." He looked at me quizically, nearly convinced.

"Okay, we'll try that and if it doesn't work, then you just do it." He pulled out the stack he'd stashed and placed the heavy stack in my hands. I rolled my eyes. 'Lazy but.' Then I started reading the page Naruto had spent nearly five minutes trying to decipher. My eyes bugged out. I kept reading and then, when I finished, I commented, "That's just wrong!"

Naruto looked up from his short nap. "What'd it say?"

"Ummm, it said that some kid has pooped in the women's hot spring on a regular basis and that it's being cleaned the best it can be, but the person in charge doesn't know what to do with the kid for punishment."

He stared at me slack-jawed. "You're kidding. You mean you actually got what that said?" I face-faulted. He thought I was dumb?

"Yes Naruto, I did. Now what should be this kid's punishment?"

"I dunno."

I smack my face. "Maybe we should…"

The door slammed open, startling Naruto off his seat from his near-doze, "Naruto! Heard you made the one day position!" Jiraiya-sama complimented, grinning, "That's just great!" Apparently, he didn't seem to realize that he had toppled the temporary Hokage to the floor. Naruto supported his hands on the chair and desk, pulling himself up, "Ero-sennin! What a pleasant surprise. A big surprise too…"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Jiraiya-sama insisted, on the verge of whining. "And in front of this beauteous maiden too?" My eyebrow arched at the compliment.

"Because you are a pervert!"

"Am not!"

"Then how do you explain THIS?" Naruto shot back, performing hand seals, "**Harem no Jutsu**!"

"WAHHHH!" Jiraiya-sama's eyes popped open as a more intimate, sensual, and feminine Naruto winked at the sannin. My eyes bugged out as I tried to recover from the slight shock.

"Told you so" Naruto pointed out in a bored, blunt voice, sighing.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Jiraiya-sama wiped the blood starting to crush around his nose.

"NO!" Naruto suddenly felt horrified, backing away to the wall facing towards the village; the one with the windows.

"Naruto, it may be true that Jiraiya-sama is a pervert, but you don't have to say that OUT LOUD!" That was when Jiraiya-sama decided it was a good time to grope me. "HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING SANIN-SAMA?!!!" I managed to escape his wandering hands.

"Just having some fun my dear. Anyway…" Jiraiya-sama took out a small, white bottle. He hovered above Tsunade's desk for a minute before shrugging and just shoving everything off Tsunade's desk, much to Naruto's and my own terror.

"What are you doing?!" I shriek.

Jiraiya looked up at Naruto lazily, shrugging again, "I just want to celebrate a bit, is that okay?"

"NO! Not like THIS!" I scream at him. "I just sorted all of that too," I whine, on the verge of tears.

Naruto paused wondering what to do with me. Then a thougt struck him. "…You're celebrating with sake? But I can't drink that!"

"Relax, relax…" Jiraiya waved off, "It's only orange juice!"

"Alright…" He was still a bit hesitant though, because clearly, Jiraiya already looked a bit drunk. I didn't notice because all I've seen are drunk people from movies and surprisingly didn't know what a real drunk person looked or acted like.

The sannin took out three glasses, but only poured the substance in two of the glasses. "There you go."

Naruto carefully picked up his cup, noting with disgust that this 'orange juice' was a brownish-blackish color, "This ain't orange juice, Ero-sennin…" I was on the floor trying to resort the tumbled stacks of paper.

"Sure it is!" Jiraiya replied in an actual none too convincing tone, "I just sort of accidentally dropped it in this weird-looking river, but I cleaned it, so there's nothing to worry about." Saying that, he handed me my cup and then pulled out a real sake bottle and poured some for himself. I cautiously smelled the substance and my eyes widened. "Eww! Jiraiya-sama, it's poop and urine!"

"Oh. Really?" he asked obliviously.

**

* * *

Approximately an Hour Later…**

"So…Naru-chan...Wanna teach me that sexy jutsu of yours?" Jiraiya-sama slurred, noticeably swaying.

Naruto cringed and ran to support him before the sannin fell. In case you were wondering, Naruto had dumped the ill-looking 'beverage' while the sannin just happened to be glancing the other way. I just gave mine back to Jiraiya-sama saying, "No thankyou."

But at the moment, Jiraiya-sama decided to stand up, swaying towards the window and coming to a halt, Naruto scrambling after him.

"It's a nice day today, neeeee?" Jiraiya once again slurred, waving an arm around haphazardly. I didn't notice because I was nearly done with stacking the papers once more.

"Yeah…yeah. Perfect day…just great" Naruto muttered sarcastically. While waving his arms around drunkenly, it hit the window, somehow shattering it. I glanced up at the scene. Naruto stared, wide-eyed. 'Oh no. Tsunade. She's going to be _pissed_!'

"Hey…what was that noise?" Jiraiya turned to a twitching Naruto, "Why is it sort of cold all of a sudden?" Leaning out the window, Jiraiya-sama peered down through squinted eyes…and fell.

"ERO-SENNIN!" Naruto shrieked, watching as he fell below. I ran to the window and peered over the edge, carefully. Luckily, there was a stable roof just around 5 meters below him, so Jiraiya-sama landed on his face and passed out.

Naruto just stood there, staring for a while before swearing, finally coming to the realization that he wouldn't want Tsunade to see a big, gaping hole in the window and an unconscious man below it. Moments later, he found himself pulling Tsunade's desk to the window, promptly blocking the hole in the window from any person's view when they would come inside. He seemed to have forgotten that people _outside_ the building could see too, now even more obvious when a wooden 'board' was blocking it. Fortunately, nobody seemed to notice; _yet._

Naruto wiped away some non-existent sweat as he sagged against 'his' now closed doors.

I started wailing. When Naruto had propped the desk on it's side, he didn't seem to notice that he'd knocked off all of the paperwork and now I'd have to stack and sort then all, _again_. Naruto saw me crying and was pondering how to make me stop, when…

"Naruto!" A loud voice shouted, slamming the door open and poorly flattening the poor temporary Hokage against two hard boards. I stopped wailing and stared slack-jawed at where Naruto had been just slammed into the wall.

"N-Naruto-kun?" A shy voice questioned, peering into the now opened door. Naruto suppressed his groan, fingers slightly twitching every now and then.

"I guess he's not here then" Kiba shrugged. He and Hinata didn't notice me in the corner.

"Oh…" Hinata took on a more disappointed expression her face, looking down at the floor,

"W-Where do you think h-he is?"

"Dunno" The Inuzuka shrugged again, "Let's go. We can go back to training"

"W-Wait! Why is the desk against the window?"

That was when the dog lover finally removed his hand from the door, guiding Hinata out the Hokage Tower.

Naruto slowly slid to the ground, unlocking his twitching hands to rub away at his slightly squished face, "That Inuzuka-!" He growled, annoyed.

Naruto got even more irritated once he noticed that the force of the slamming door had caused a deep crack the size of 4 meters by the wooden frame, extending out towards the window.

_Crap._

"Ehh…there!" Naruto lit up, rushing up to the tipped over desk and pulling out a roll of scotch-like tape and paperwork. He taped the paperwork onto the wall, overlapping the cracks.

After he was done that task, (With a bit too much tape, as a matter of fact) Naruto sagged against the wall, tired, this time, quite a long distance from the door.

There was still that bruise on his cheekbone from the impact of the door.

"Naruto?" He shot his head up at the sound of the voice. Because I was still shocked, it took me a moment to realize it was Hatake-san's girl. "Naruto, I've come to congratulate you about today…but I just have to ask. Why are your doors barely clinging to its hinges?" Naruto let out a little grunt in dismay. He hadn't noticed that one. "Are you okay? What happened to the poor room?" she walked in, examining the amount of damage in the room.

"Things" Naruto didn't want to try and explain. He was too busy sulking about how Tsunade would react.

She nodded slowly, "I don't even want to know…" She sighed, and then changed the subject, "So as I said, I've come to congratulate you on your temporary position as Hokage!" Kagome grinned, patting Naruto on the back, "Half your dream, ne?"

"Yeah…sure…"

And then…the whole wall exploded. I screamed in terror.

"**Initial Lotus!**" Lee burst through, somehow avoiding the flying, shattered glass that he just broke. The wall seemed to tremble before tilting, creaking, and then falling over, exposing the whole side where the wall used to be to the public.

"What the hell are you doing!" Naruto nearly screamed, tearing his hair out in horror, 'Tsunade-babaa's going to be soo pissed off!'

Lee stood up, catching his breath, "Is Sakura-san in here?"

"NO!" Naruto said tersely.

"Oh…" Lee sagged in disappointment, but the straightened with more enthusiasm, "I shall find her! And congratulations on becoming temporary Hokage!" He gave the three disheveled people a thumbs-up sign and jumped out the open space where a wall used to exist.

"How are you going to fix this now?" Kagome joked weakly.

He used the desk for the window, (Which had now fallen down onto the streets below) and paper for the cracks, (Which had ripped) so how would he hide a wall?

Naruto's eyes widened in realization, "ERO-SENNIN!"

"Who?" Hatake-san's girl raised an eyebrow.

"Crap!" The blonde rushed to the edge of the wall where he teetered there for a moment before looking down to try and find the sannin.

"Ero-sennin!" His eyes scanned the rooftop, until he spotted a colorful article of clothing face flat down.

The figure was decorated with shiny shards of glass and dust, a window frame close to hitting him, but instead neatly framed the sannin.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

Hatake-san's girl shook her head, "Well…good luck with the rest of the day, I've got to pack up for tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, you're leaving already?"

"Hai…" Kagome sighed, "I don't want to leave yet, but I've got things to do back home."

He nodded in understanding, "In the morning, right? I'll call everybody over."

"Kay', thanks" She nodded, using the teleportation jutsu she was taught to disappear from the wreckage.

"Now…to find a way to disguise this…" Naruto lit up with an idea, "Genjutsu! That's it!"

He started to perform the seals to make an illusion of a perfectly normal office, but flinched, then froze.

"NARUTO!" Tsunade shrieked, fists clenched, "YOU ARE SO DEAD! YOU BRAT!" The Hokage stomped into what once was her office, vein throbbing, "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Naruto wished being Hokage wasn't this complicated, because the consequences of getting to that class, was painful for him. "What happened!?" she demanded of me, knowing I wouldn't lie. She waved her hand in front of my shocked face. Realizing that I wasn't going to be able to talk for a while, she made Naruto carry me to the hospital and took over her job that minute.

I was in the hospital for about four weeks, because it took longer for me to heal because I was a normal person. Naruto's punishment was removed when I'd told Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san what'd happened.

Naruto and my other friends came to visit me. Naruto and Choji brought me ramen and whatever snacks they thought I should have every day. Sakura and Ino each bought a flower for me every few days. Shikamaru did come once, with Choji. He enjoyed counting the tiles on the ceiling. Gai-san and Lee-kun even sang a song for me, about how brave I was in my youth. Thankfully the song wasn't very long. Oh, and Lee paid for my recovery after finding out it'd been him that had caused me to get my injuries in the first place.

When I got out, I went out and had ramen with Naruto, who has always been like a little brother to me, and always acted so cute, though everyone else thought he was annoying.

_**THE END**_


End file.
